emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7373 (17th December 2015)
Plot Jai begins work on the factory floor of Sharma & Sharma to the amusement of the other staff. Emma calls in sick in work and tells James there is something she needs to do. Priya asks Laurel to make a speech at the factory Christmas party. Her mood sinks when she receives her decree absolute. Emma warns Debbie that she'll regret not letting her have access to Moses. Joanie insists to Zak that they must forget their kiss. Diane books a valuation on the pub and decides to wait until Chas is home before telling her. Laurel bumps into Marlon in the café and the pair have coffee together. Kerry receives confirmation that her operation is going ahead that afternoon and begins to panic. Emma visits Charity in prison with a proposition - she wants Charity to give her full custody of Moses so when she is out of prison, Charity is free to focus on her own life with as much or as little input into his life as she wants. Charity refuses calling her crazy. Joanie breaks the news to Lisa and Priya that a woman from a hotel in Leeds was at her gig last night and wants to sign her up to sing at the hotel on weeknights. She warns Priya that she might be leaving the factory soon. Emma vows to split Debbie and Ross up and make sure Ross gets full custody of Moses. Charity warns her that if she goes after Debbie or Moses she will cause her pain she can't even imagine. Marlon and Laurel enjoy each other's company over coffee. Diane attends her first chemotherapy session. She asks Doug to leave her to it and bumps into Gordon who is attending his last chemotherapy session. She confides in Gordon that she's selling her half of the pub. He confides in her that he's decided to get in touch with Chas and Aaron and asks for her help. A drunken Emma storms round to Debbie's and demands to see Moses. Kerry worries in case the hospital slip up and she ends up completely blind. Lisa agrees to do extra shifts over Christmas in order to pay for Belle's car insurance. Emma continues to bang on the door of Mulberry Cottage as Debbie baths Moses. Debbie ignores her but is forced to confront Emma when she lets herself into the cottage. As Debbie and Emma argue outside the bathroom, Sarah takes her attention briefly away from Moses to listen to their argument. When she returns she screams as she notices Moses lying face down in the water. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *Dale View - Back and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden, downstairs rooms and upstairs bathroom *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Charity Dingle since 28th July 2015. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes